Angel Without Wings
by Artemisaish
Summary: "Kau selalu membuatku bahagia walau kau tidak sempurna tapi bagiku kau adalah seorang malaikat tanpa sayap hanya untukku, Naruto!"  Sasunaru Oneshoot! Mind To RnR?


**A/N**

**Halo! Para senpai-chan!**** Menurut Ai ini fic yang aneh tapi gak papalah! daripada Ai WB!Peace!  
**

**Angel Without Wings**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Romance**

**Pairing:**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning:**

**Boys Love/Miss Typo (s)/Oneshoot yang pendek/OOC**

Malam yang indah di kota Konoha dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang dilangit malam memberikan pesona tersendiri bagi yang memandangnya. Jam besar dikota Konoha itu sudah menunjukkan angka 11. Yang artinya para penduduk pasti sudah terlelap dalam buaian mimpi setelah capek bekerja seharian.

Tampaknya semua penduduk telah terbuai dalam mimpi, tapi ada satu sosok yang masih terjaga. Sosok seorang pemuda yang berambut pirang jabrik itu masih berdiri di balkon apartemennya. Dia menengadah memandang langit yang dipenuhi ratusan bintang itu, matanya yang beriris biru langit itu bersinar penuh kekaguman memandang bintang yang berkelap-kelip dilangit itu. Semilir angin berhembus pelan membelai lembut tubuh pemuda rambut pirang yang sedang mengenakan kemeja putih berantakan itu.

Teng...Teng...Teng...

Jam besar ditengah kota sudah berdentang dua belas kali yang berarti ini sudah tepat tengah malam, tapi pemuda itu masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera pergi tidur. Dia masih tetap pada posisinya menumpukan dagunya pada selusur balkon itu dan mata memandang langit. Memandang langit kelam tapi diterangi cahaya bintang yang berkelap-kelip seperti ini membuatnya teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang juga mempunyai langit kelam dimatanya, walaupun orang itu tidak bersinar-sinar seperti cahaya bintang itu akan tetapi menurutnya seseorang itu jauh lebih bersinar dari langit berbintang manapun dimatanya, dia jadi tersenyum sendiri jika mengingatnya.

Hari ini dia mendengarkan teman-temannya bercerita tentang betapa romantisnya pacar mereka, dia hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya bercerita dengan muka memerah. Orang itu memang terkesan dingin dan sangat cuek tapi, menurutnya dia adalah orang paling romantis yang pernah ada. Karena bukankah ukuran orang yang romantis tidak hanya ditunjukkan dengan membawa bunga setiap hari tau yang sejenisnya tapi, menurutnya romantis itu bagaimana kau dapat mencintainya dengan setulus hati.

Kemarin dia melihat seorang laki-laki waktu berjalan bersama temannya ditaman. Laki-laki itu memberi makan anak-anak jalanan disekitar taman lalu temannya berkomentar bahwa laki-laki itu baik sekali. Walaupun orang itu seperti tipe orang yang peduli diri sendiri tapi menurutnya orang itu jauh lebih baik dari laki-laki ditaman itu. Bukankah untuk menentukan seseorang baik bukan hanya dilihat perilakunya saat itu juga, karena sesungguhnya baik adalah saat kau melakukan sesuatu yang baik tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain.

Masih dengan memandang langit ini Naruto jadi teringat dengan sebuah dongeng 'Pada saat jam berdentang maka saat itu seluruh malaikat yang memiliki sayap seputih kapas aka menemanimu dalam tidur'. Yah, orang itu adalah malaikat karena begitu sempurnanya, sampai dia sering kali merasa apakah dia pantas mendampinginya yang begitu sempurna. Sempurna seperti langit yang tercipta tanpa cela ini. Sekarang hatinya begitu gundah kalau memikirkan hal ini, dia memeluk tubuhnya mencoba mengusir rasa dingin yang semakin terasa tapi belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apakah aku pantas dengannya?" tanyanya pelan sambil memandang bintang seolah-olah mengharapkan bintang yang berkelap-kelip itu akan menjawab kegundahannya. Tapi, yang terasa hanya kesunyian. Tiba-ttiba dia merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Belum tidur, Dobe?" tanya suara familiar itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Belum!" jawabnya membalas pelukan yang terasa hangat itu.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya orang yang memeluknya itu lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, teme!" katanya pelan.

Orang itu lalu membalik badannya, biru bertemu onix.

"Jangan bohong, Dobe!"

"Ng...Sasuke!" katanya gugup karena laki-laki berambut raven didepannya menata tajam. "Apakah aku pantas untukmu?"

"Hah, apa maksudmu dobe?"

"Yah!" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Kau tahu kan? Kau disukai banyak gadis karena ketampananmu belum lagi kau seorang direktur muda dibandingkan dengan aku! Sepertinya aku tidak apa-apanya!"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu, dia memeluknya sambil berkata.

"Dobe, lihat! Bintang itu bersinar." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah bintang dilangit yang paling bersinar terang.

"Yah, kau benar! Indah sekali!" kata pemuda pirang itu sambil memandang kagum pada bintang itu. Matanya yang sebiru langit bersinar-sinar cerah, Sasuke menatap kekasihnya yang tersenyum bahagia itu. "Sasuke, kau tahu! Kata orang bahwa setiap orang mempunyai satu malaikat didekatnya."

Sasuke lalu memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang

"Kau tahu juga! Aku sudah mempunyai malaikat itu!" bisiknya.

"Oh, yah? Siapa?"

"Aku mempunyai seorang malaikat yang selalu tersenyum dan sangat bersemangat. Melihat malaikatku itu membuatku sangat bahagia." Sasuke menghadapkan wajah kekasihnya ke wajahnya "Kau selalu membuatku bahagia walau kau tidak sempurna tapi bagiku kau adalah seorang malaikat tanpa sayap hanya untukku, Naruto!" mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, muka Naruto langsung memerah. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya bisa memeluk Sasuke, erat.

Bintang dilangit masih bersinar dengan terang meski sebentar lagi cahayanya akan tenggelam oleh cahaya matahari. Tapi, tidak masalah kan? Karena selama bumi masih berputar dan langit masih biru. Bintang-bintang itu akan tetap bersinar.

**~Owari~**

**Apa?**

**Jangan memandang Ai seperti itu?**

**Yah, Ai tahu ficnya jelek!**

**Gomen, lagi WB ditengah-tengah jadinya jelek banget.**

**Hiks...hiks...**

**Tapi, Arigatou bagi yang mau baca apalagi mau review!**

**Ai tahu masih banyak sekali kekurangan dalam fic Ai.**

**Makanya Ai minta saran sama senpai sekalian!**

**nggak boleh flame yang berhubungan dengan pairnya.**

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
